(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothless gear speed reducer, which uses contact forces between inclined planes to achieve a superior driving force that minimizes abrasion and decreases dimensions of the speed reducer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional speed reducer structured to include a gear set mechanism of large and small gears, which engage to achieve a deceleration objective. However, because of the relatively large friction in the gear set, thus, a large quantity of lubricating oil is usually needed to lubricate the speed reducer. Furthermore, the gears must be increased in size in order to achieve a larger driving force, which correspondingly increases the dimensions of the reducer, and thus is unable to achieve the objective of miniaturization.